


Family Official

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine isn't out to his parents and Burt doesn't (officially) know that Kurt has a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Official

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the true story of two of my friends.
> 
> Posted over at twelvemorestopsandhome on Tumblr if you wanna come say hey! :)

Burt Hummel is an excellent judge of character. And this Blaine kid? This Blaine kid is a good egg. Burt appreciates his good manners and ability to hold a conversation about pretty much anything but most of all, he appreciates his son’s relaxed posture and easy smile around his former school mate.

Except Burt is pretty sure ‘former schoolmates’ is the least accurate description of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship.

 *

“You called me babe earlier.” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s lips.

Leaning over the gear stick isn’t the most comfortable position but Kurt would lean over a thousand gear sticks to kiss Blaine Anderson.

“Mmm” is the only response he gets as Blaine reconnects their lips, winding his arm Kurt’s waist to keep him close.

“At dinner” Kurt breathes, turning his head, allowing Blaine to latch on to his neck “you called me babe.”

_Oh_

“Did he notice?” Blaine has drawn back but bumps his nose against Kurt’s.

“If he did, he didn’t let on.” Kurt assures him with a shrug.

They instantly go back to kissing across the goddamn gear stick.

_Are you scared he won’t like me?_

_…are you ashamed of me?_

_Do you think we won’t last?_

_It’s none of those things, Blaine._

_Then why won’t you tell him?_

_He…he’s been sick you know I don’t want to stress him unnecessarily._

_What exactly about us being together would stress him out?!_

_Hey, you’ve no right to be angry with me. You’re not even out to your parents!_

_*_

“Plans for the weekend boys?”

Gloria Anderson flits from the kitchen into the dining room with a kind smile on her face.

“A movie maybe?” Blaine suggests, flicking his eyes up to his mother’s for a brief moment before returning his attention back to his homework.

“Do you have plans, Mrs. Anderson?” Kurt asks politely from beside her son.

They’re huddled impossibly close and although Blaine appears to be blushing, Kurt isn’t moving. In fact, he appears to be raising an eyebrow in an almost challenge.

_Cheeky._

Gloria likes that.

“Nothing definite but the world is full of possibilities” she answers, all the while keeping that smile.

“Yeah” Kurt nods, subconsciously allowing his eyes to flicker to Blaine beside him.

“Kurt’s just helping me with my trig homework.” Blaine explains quickly.

 _By assimilation?_ Gloria thinks to herself.

_Just tell me, sweetheart._

*

“Do you think there’s a chance your mom knows?” Kurt asks once he’s decided on a radio station

“I don’t think so.” Blaine dismisses, checking his mirror to pull out of the Anderson’s driveway.

“She probably has her suspicions though…and she knows I’m gay and doesn’t seem to have a problem with me so…”

Blaine clears his throat and keeps his eyes on the road.

“She really likes you.” he says finally.

“She said that?” Kurt beams.

“Huh uh” Blaine doesn’t even chance a safe glance in Kurt’s direction.

They’re both quiet then, not even humming along to the radio.

“ _I can’t tell them I’m gay AND have a boyfriend at the same time!”_

“ _What? That’s the perfect situation. Two birds, one stone.”_

“ _It’s too…”_

“ _Too gay?”_

“ _Please don’t be like that Kurt. The only reason I’m even discussing this is because of you.”_

“ _This isn’t about me.”_

*

“Blaine” Gloria says softly, later that night once Blaine has dropped Kurt home. “Whatever you’re frightened of, of what might happen or…or what I or you dad might say” she breathes deeply to steady her voice “you needn’t be.”

Blaine’s lips are pressed firmly together as he nods.

“We love you and nothing could ever change that.” she finishes with a curt nod.

*

“Hey dad, hey Carol” Kurt calls into the house, once he steps through the front door.

“In here, kiddo.” Burt calls from the living room.

Kurt rounds the corner to see Burt and Carol huddled close on the couch and maybe it’s because he loves seeing his dad so happy or that he’s experiencing some kind of ‘being-in-love’ bond with his father but it just slips out.

“Blaine is my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, he is” Burt agrees taking a sip of his beer.

*

“I’m going to transfer to McKinley High” Blaine says conversationally one night in the middle of dinner.

His father stiffs for a moment but doesn’t speak.

His mother doesn’t even flinch and continues eating.

“Okaaaaaay” Blaine mouths to himself and continues

“To be with Kurt.”

Still nothing.

“Who is my boyfriend” he says louder, getting quite angry at his parents indifference. Wait. Is his dad  _laughing?_

“As in  _boy.”_

Okay both of his parents are laughing now. Heads down focusing on their dinner but those are definite snickers coming from them.

“Because I like boys…well not all boys obviously. Mostly just Kurt but-”

“Sweetheart, just say it.” his Mum prompts through her laughter.

“I’m gay” Blaine says firmly and exhales deeply and soon he’s laughing too.

“Finally” his dad throws his hands up “Part of me thought you’d never say it.”

“You knew.” Blaine states the obvious.

“We knew.” his mom smiles lovingly from across the table.

The rest of dinner passes with a discussion of the ins and outs of the three of them visiting Cooper in L.A.

Blaine is halfway up the stairs when his father’s strong voice calls him back.

“Son?”

“Yeah dad?” Blaine spins around, meeting his father’s eyes.

“Do you need me to sign those transfer forms?”

*

“Hey you.” Blaine answers his phone after the first ring.

“Hey boyfriend.”

Kurt has never started a phone call like  _that_  before.

“Hi” Blaine repeats dumbly.

“So I’m ringing you to invite you to a BBQ on Sunday. It’s kinda of a family thing but…my dad thinks my boyfriend should be there.” Kurt says slowly and Blaine can hear the smile.

Blaine bites his lip and nods, trying to remain calm at the implication.

“I’d love to” he replies finally “but I can’t do anything tomorrow night.”

“That’s okay, w-” Kurt starts.

“Ask me why I can’t hang out.” Blaine interjects excitedly.

“Erm…why can’t you hang out?”

Blaine clears his throat. “Because as parents to a gay teen, my mom and dad feel it necessary for us to have a proper discussion about what exactly that entails.”

“You told them.” Kurt says simply.

“And your told your dad about us.” Blaine counters.

“I really love you, you know?” Kurt says for the thousandth time.

“I really love you too.” Blaine whispers.

And fuck, is he  _crying?_

*

A few hours later, Kurt’s wrapped up in bed, the room completely dark except for the light of his phone which pokes out of the covers in front of him.

**To Blaine**

Dad says you should bring your mom and dad on Sunday. If you want to x

**From Blaine**

You sure? I thought it was a family thing? X

**To Blaine**

It is. x

**From Blaine**

Our relationship just reached a whole new level didn’t it? xx

**To Blaine**

Exciting, isn’t it? ;)

From Blaine

Sure is,  _babe x_


End file.
